nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
DragonMaster Negotiator - F(12),Brd(1),RDD(10),WM(7)
=Description= Fighter 12 / Bard 1 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Weapon Master 7 The DragonMaster Negotiator: equally deadly with words and weapons! I always liked the combination of RDD & WM to make a powerful character that can easily hold his ground against a lot of enemies at the same time over a prolonged period without relying on any buffs. This version of the "Classic Dragon-Bard" F(12), B(1), RDD(10), WM(7) combines a strong prowess in battle, using the Falchion with the maximum unbuffed critical range of 13-20 x3. All Focus and Specialization feats (normal, greater, epic) are included as well as the ability to talk anyone down with a high diplomatic skill (33 Skillpoints). Being able to complete the SP Campaigns using Diplomacy is a very satisfying thing to do for any lawful or good character (e.g. talking Torio down in the NWN2 OC Ember Trial). low/mid-level Modules (below lvl. 30): At Level 16 this build is already very strong with 30 Strength and Immunity to Fire, Paraysis and Sleep and a high amout of skills. Might come in handy for mid-level Modules. Variants There are many versions of the F(12), B(1), RDD(10), WM(7) build, which only emphasises its usefullness. Other builds focus more on pure Strength which could be accomplished by using an Earth Genasi (you could reach Str 40), which would mean much less Skill Points and an ECL adjustment. The DragonMaster Negotiator (Useful for Campaigns) is especially skilled in Diplomacy, Taunt and the use of the two-handed Falchion (Critical Range of 13-20 x3, all Focus/Spec. Feats). It is ideal for the OC and MotB or other RP Modules - no resting or buffing is needed. Also has Improved Knockdown against Monsters/People. The DragonMaster Spotter (Useful for PvP) on the other hand has been improved for PvP (Player vs. Player). PvP is different to the normal OC/MotB or RP modules, because a warrior doesn't need Diplomacy or other Conversation skills - instead Spot, Listen, UMD, Improved Disarm, a high AC and a high Attack are called for. The DragonMaster Spotter has all these. (Thanks to JeminiZero for this variant Name Idea) Character Creation Weapon of Choice * Falchion (choosen because of a high critical range 13-20 at WM7 and two-handed weapon) Weapon Alternatives * Scythe (high multiplier, but lower critical range - two-handed weapon) * Rapier (13-20 at WM7, but lower overall damage and no power attack possible - one-handed weapon) * Scimitar (13-20 at WM7, but lower overall damage, power attack possible - can be wielded two-handed) - EDIT Neven666 11:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) My Reasons for Falchion: The Rapier does less damage than the Falchion, but could be used with a shield for more AC. This build can use Monkey Grip to equipt a Heavy Shield but gets an -2 to hit. One could even use his Falchion/Sycthe + Shield to do a full BAB Whirlwind attack without the monkey grip penalty. See Whirlwind description for more Information. Falchion/Rapier crits more often than the Scythe, but the Scythe crits harder when it crits. Conclusion: I think the Weapon of choice is really that - a Weapon of choice - different people prefer different weapons. Combat stats at lvl 30 Mundane Falchion: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +43/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18 Damage: 2-8 +24 Critical Range 13-20 x3 ' no Bonus Damage Falchion +7: '''Main Hand Attack Bonus:' +52/+47/+42/+37/+32/+27 Damage: 2-8 +24 Critical Range 13-20 x3 ' +7 Slashing Damage Falchion +7, + Haste, Strength Belt +8: '''Main Hand Attack Bonus:' +56/+51/+46/+41/+36/+31 Damage: 2-8 +30 Critical Range 13-20 x3 ' +7 Slashing Damage Falchion +7, + Haste, Strength Belt +8, MonkeyGripped Heavy Shield +8: '''Main Hand Attack Bonus:' +54/+49/+44/+39/+34/+29 Damage: 2-8 +22 Critical Range 13-20 x3 ' +7 Slashing Damage | Armor Class ' AC 20 naked + Haste, Boots of the Sun Soul +5, Mithril Full Plate +8,' ' Cloak or Ring of Protection +8, Amulet of Natural Armor +8, Heavy Shield +8''' ' = AC 69 ' =DragonMaster Negotiator= Pro & Cons Pro * no ECL adjustments and no XP Penalty -> fully playable from Level 1-30 * Critical Range 13-20 x3 with two handed Falchion * Strength 34, Improved Knockdown and Blind-Fighting * Immunity to Sleep, Paraysis and Fire * highly developed Skills Diplomacy (33), Spellcraft (33), Taunt (33), Tumble (33), Use Magic Device (33) * Use Magic Device (33) can be used to equipt otherwise restricted items (e.g. Boots of the Sun Soul +5) and cast spells from scrolls! * Inspire Courage (Bard) (doesn't need to be recast, but stays active) * no buffs OR rests needed to continuously play this build Con * no buffs * no Spot/Listen Level Progression Negotiator For those keeping count that leaves 4 skill points at levels 27-30 unaccounted for. The most obvious candidate to put them in would be Appraise. =DragonMaster Spotter= Pro & Contra Pro * no ECL adjustments and no XP Penalty -> fully playable from Level 1-30 * Critical Range 13-20 x3 with two handed Falchion * Strength 34, Improved Disarm and Blind-Fighting * Immunity to Sleep, Paraysis and Fire * highly developed Skills Spot (33), Listen (33), Spellcraft (33), Tumble (33), Use Magic Device (33) * Use Magic Device (33) can be used to equipt otherwise restricted items (e.g. Boots of the Sun Soul +5) and cast spells from scrolls! * Inspire Courage (Bard) (doesn't need to be recast, but stays active) * no buffs OR rests needed to continuously play this build Con * no buffs * no Diplomacy/Taunt Level Progression Spotter Skillpoint Distribution Spotter Skillpoints 186 * Skillpoints 186 * Heal 2 (He) * Intimidate 4 (I) * Listen 33 (Li) * Lore 8 (Lo) * Perform 3 (Pe) * Spellcraft 33 (SC) * Spot 33 (Sp) * Tumble 33 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Level 1: I 4, Li 2, Lo 4, UMD 2, Save 4 * Level 2: Li 3, Lo 1, Pe 3, Tu 3, UMD 3, Save 0 * Level 3: Li 1, Lo 1, Tu 2, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 4: Li 1, Lo 1, Tu 2, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 5: Li 1, Lo 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 6: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 7: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 8: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 9: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 10: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 11: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 12: Li 1, SC 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 13: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 14: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 15: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 16: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 17: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 18: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 19: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 20: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 21: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 22: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 23: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 24: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 25: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 26: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 27: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 28: Li 1, SC 1, Sp 2, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 29: He 1, Li 1, SC 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 * Level 30: He 1, Li 1, SC 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 1, Save 0 =Comments= * If you use the Heavy Shield you lose 2 to Hit and +8 Damage with the Falchion, which may not sound bad, but you have an easier time hitting and making criticals when you don't use the Shield. One could change Monkey Grip to Toughness or another Feat, but it is always nice to have the option of extra AC from an Heavy Shield +8 ;) =Falchion Epic Feats Bug= Because of a Bug in NWN2 (v 1.12) you don't seem to need Greater Weapon Focus and Greater Weapon Specialization for their Epic counterparts when using a Falchion. Because I changed the level progression a bit around this build would still be legit even if this bug is ever fixed. To make this Build work the last two levels of Weapons Master or Red Dragon Disciple must be taken at level 29 and 30. Otherwise the character couldn't take Greater Weapon Specialization (Falchion), which needs Fighter 12. You could shift the levels around to get WM & RDD finished earlier, but you would lose feats or Skill points, which wasn't an option for me. I took the Weapons Master levels last for the simple reason that the RDD immunities are too important to take at a later time (immunity to FIRE - Fire based Spells do not do damage!). ---- If you don't care about the Bug you can simply take WM 6 & WM 7 at lvl 22 and 23, allowing you to get the higher crtical range early on. The Build Progression would then look like this for the Epic Level Range: * Lvl 22: Weapon Master(6) * Lvl 23: Weapon Master(7): EWF (Falchion), {Ki Critical} * Lvl 24: Fighter(6): Epic Prowess * Lvl 25: Fighter(7): Impr.Crit. (Falchion) * Lvl 26: Fighter(8): Armor Skin * Lvl 27: Fighter(9): Pow.Crit. (Falchion) * Lvl 28: Fighter(10): STR+1, GWF (Falchion) * Lvl 29: Fighter(11): EWS (Falchion) * Lvl 30: Fighter(12): GWS (Falchion) =History= v2.3 Incorporated Monkey Grip for PvP purposes, removed Overwhelming Critical and prerequisites. Seperate Skill & Feat Tree for Spotter variant. v2.1 Strength 18, Constitution 12, Wisdom 8, Charisma 8 as initial stats, "normal" Knockdown Taunt 33 (Spot 33 as Spotter Variante) v2.0 Strength 18, Constitution 10 and Charisma 8 as initial stats + Improved Knockdown, changed Taunt to Spot 33 Epic Character Builders Part Deux link v1.0 Strength 16, Constitution 14 and Charisma 10 as initial stats (included Taunt 33) Epic Character Builders Part Deux link --- Built Created by TopAceOfEarth Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds